Today, factories manufacturing processes are often controlled by the use of computers or servers or other computer systems. The cost of setting up these manufacturing facilities is often very expensive. One of the problems is that each server or computer system must be configured specifically to perform one or more functions. This requires that each system be programmed individually to perform its desired task. Programming each machine separately adds additional cost and manpower, thereby increasing overall costs.
Servers in the manufacturing facilities typically are controlled by a central system. If communication is interrupted between the control system on the remaining subsystems, factory operations may cease.